Free Stuff
Free Stuff Every now and then, links are published by Disruptor Beam that will give players of Game of Thrones: Ascent one or more free items in the game. Each link will work ONCE for your game... Ever. Not once per character, once per account. These links are published by the Developers and will give you the nominated item for free once your game loads. King's Gifts * Log into the game * Click on the Shop, and click on the button on the bottom-left of the shop that says Redeem Code. * Enter their code in the screen that comes up and redeeming it will grant you reward Other Free items * Make sure that your game is closed * Click the first link only and open it in a new tab * Wait for the game to load, and it should tell you what you've received, assuming that you haven't used that link before * Close the tab * Click on the next link and open it in a new tab * Rinse and Repeat Disruptor Beam These links will add items to games played on Disruptor Beam's website. If you have already used the links for games played through Facebook, they will not work as each item can only be added once per account. Facebook This links will add items to your Facebook game, regardless of whether you play in Facebook or Disruptor Beam. Kongregate These links will add items to games played on Kongregate's website, and/or Kongregate games played through the iPad App. Armor Games These links will add items to games played on Armor Games’ website. Mobile Platforms Players on iPad, iPhone and Android App can all get Free Stuff by using the DB links in a Browser (on a PC or in your mobile/tablet should work). You'll need to log on through the Browser using the email and password you used to create your game in your phone/tablet to claim the Free Stuff. King's Gifts On May 5, 2014, Disruptor Beam announced a new method for rewarding its users; the King's Gift system. The full release can be read here. This system is based on reward codes which are offered by Disruptor Beam periodically at conventions or special events, to winners of contests and raffles that the company might hold, and through online promotions that let players visit a web site and grab a code. These rewards might be a unique title, some speed-ups, a unique item, silver, or anything in between. In order to claim a King's Gift code that a player has received via a site or other promotion, they must log into the game, click on the Shop, and click on the button on the bottom-left of the shop that says “Redeem Code.” Entering their code in the screen that comes up and redeeming it will grant them their reward. The links to any public online offers can be found below or at the Free Stuff page. These codes are generated uniquely for each user and can only be redeemed once per account. NOTE: If links don't work, try to copy & paste them. Category:Promotions